Boom!
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: Parts are slowly REWRITTEN, please see the first chap in it's new wording! New school, new classmates and Magic! And some NaLu fluff along with it.. Rating may be subjected to change.
1. Chapter 1 New beginning

A seventeen year old blonde girl was done unpacking her thing in her new rooms, decorated in blue tones, the day before. She could see the back yard out of one window, and a neighbouring house out of the other window. She could almost see in the room that belonged to the house next to theirs. _At least the yard is big and sunny. _ As in knowing what she was thinking the sunlight in the not so small poll started to dance wildly, causing Lucy, our heroin, to turn away and finish packing her schoolbag.

It was her first day at the new school. Her parents decided it would be best to move due to the fact that her dad could get a better job. And the better job was being a CEO of one of the leading companies in furniture design, that all came along with a bigger pay check for her das, more freedom to her mom and a new chance for her. It meant moving to Magnolia. Almost across the whole planet to a place so new to her that she was almost scared, not that she would ever admit it.

But she did not think bad about moving, not like she had any friends in the last town they lived in. People were sort of avoiding her. Because she was one of rare people on the planet to use magic. People did not understand her, hence no one tried to be friendly with her, so much unlike the normal magic-less people. She just shrugged them off. _ I just hope that no one finds out that I'm a magic wielder…_ The blonde girl let out a sigh.

She remembered the calm morning she had and the delicious breakfast mom has made her while looking up at the building in front of her. The sign at the entrance read "Fairy Tail academy", the private school she will be attending now. A school she felt had a strange aura, as if inviting her in.

She was still standing in front of her new school mustering the courage to finally go in before the bell rings and she has the chance to visit the school director before starting her new classes. _My last year in highschool. I hope it won't get boring._ she sighed for the hundredth time this day, errr morning, and walked towards her new and also the last classroom in her high school life.

The blonde was nearing the room when she started to hear some yelling and what sounded like furniture being pushed all around. The nearer she got the more she understood that is was coming from HER classroom and the she saw the tables and chairs in the hallway, creating a mountain, and students standing on top them and avoiding... water. _Water, in the middle of school?_ The students were cheering on the fight that seemed to be taking place in the classroom.

She stopped and boy she was glad she did, cause not that as far from the place she could have been in few seconds a fireball flew out of the classroom. _ That must have been a hallucination!_ The next moment a furious redhead rushed pass her, murmuring something under her nose about some two idiots going again about their strength. Following her was a bluenette with wobbly knees and her hands to her blushed cheeks. _Did she just whispered about her brave love fighting a dragon again?!_ Lucy thought that her mind was playing tricks. _ A freaking dragon? I must be still dreaming to hear such things… _

She decided to follow the two girls and ended up walking on ice. The instant she stepped on the ice she felt a magic rush through her. _They are using magic!_ The she looked at the cheering people, well, mostly boys. The girls were just standing far away from the furniture mountain. _And people...like it.. magic?_ She definitely needed to find out what was going on in this town.

Too bad that she slipped on the ice, mostly because she was too deep in her thought to notice that she was still walking on slippery ground, and was now quickly sliding forwards to the door and past the two girls, on her butt. A thought rushed in her mind, _ it's good that a decided to wear shorts! _

Her eyes were as big as dinner plates when she finally saw what was going on in the classroom. A boy with pink hair and fireball fists was grinning at a dark-haired boy with iced fists. And the sliding did not stop, hell no, it only became faster and Lucy realised she was going full speed and without a control towards the pink spiky haired guy and she was now afraid of being burned to death.

"HELP!" Lucy screamed her lungs out hoping someone will save her.

That was when the fire clad boy saw a blonde girl sliding on ice, her hands waking franticly in the ear and a terrified expression on her _beautiful face_ was what came to his mind.

The fire boy turned to her and stepped forward, his fists losing their fire. And then he slipped on the ice, and started falling forward at the screaming blond girl. _ This won't end well!_ thought the guy.

The next moment they both were on the ground lip-locked with a loud ahhh's in the background. The blonde was in her back and between her legs was the now flame free boy, his hands on either side of her. And they were kissing. How did it end like that, nobody knew. But what the pair on the ground knew that they were kissing each other, as in responding each other lips, and they didn't even knew each other for five seconds.

* * *

**_Ok, so I am back with a new NaLu story, pretty much AU, but with magic not like the last one._**

**_So I decided that I did NOT like the first part, and the other two either, so I am slowly rewriting them. For your joy and my peace of mind._**

**_Why Boom! ? Because... I don't know why. I just like it. _**

**_The chapters might be short, but more regular, hopefully... Nahhh, I am not sure even of that, how pitiful _**

**_But I am back and I hope you will enjoy this new story as much as I do._**

**_Before I have to read another comment that there are mistakes and that you have read this somewhere else I might as well tell you that:_**  
**_1) English is not my mother tongue, and barely the only language I know. But I am grateful for every comment pointing out where I should fix something _**

**_2) you might as well read it somewhere because this will be a classic cliche story, so deal with it. Because - cliches are EVERYWHERE! I can add my imagination to make the cliche more fun to read without being too predictable _**

**_3) I am not being mean, I like that things are clear aaaaand I absolutely LOVE your comments, sry for not replying, I am bad at that _**

**_So for now - see you later _**

**_Hugs for those who still remember, cause I for sure do remember you!_**  
**_ZZ_**


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion continues

The fire boy turned to her and stepped forward, his fists losing their fire. And then he slipped on the ice, and started falling forward at the screaming blond girl. This won't end well! thought the guy.

The next moment they both were on the ground lip-locked with a loud ahhh's in the background. The blonde was on her back and between her legs was the now flame free boy, his hands on either side of her. And they were kissing. How did it end like that, nobody knew. But what the pair on the ground knew that they were kissing each other, as in responding each other lips, and they didn't even knew one another for five seconds.

Out of instinct their lips started to move against each other's. That is until the boy was yanked away from her by the same angry redhaired girl Lucy saw before. The first thing that came to her mind was that she was beautiful, and then her brain caught on what just happened. _Please dont tell that I was just kissing a complete stranger in front of other people I see for the first time!? Please?_ Lucy was freaking in her mind.

Natsu looked around and the looks in their eyes them said it all, _ I was just kissing this girl. And I don't even know her name! _ He almost started to panick about it, but he felt Erza behind him, _ she will be babbling again how dangerous this is…but it's not… _

Lucy was slowly getting up as no one seemed to care about her, the angry beauty was scolding the two fighters but they didn't seem to mind that and students were slowly bringing back in the furniture. Also, the ice seemed to be disappeared by now.

Minutes later, after Lucy just standing there and listening to Erza scolding the two boys how they almost burned everything down including the redheads precious hair, the room was starting to look like she was indeed at a school. A place she was supposed to be, not some crazy place with magic users. And two of them! This was so confusing.

In the end blonde was still blushing, more likely she never stopped to think that she was to begin with. Lucy leaned down to pick up her bag. When she straightened the furious beauty was standing in front of her, along with the guy she just kissed. She blushed even more at the grin he was showing her.

"Hi, my name is Erza, I am the class president. You must be the new student." said the girl in front of her. "Please don't mind these two idiots fighting on the very first day." She finished and walked over to other group of kids and starting to scold them.

"I am Natsu, nice to meet you", the boy smiled at Lucy, and she blushed even more it that was possible considering her face felt like burning. She let out a weak "Hi…"

Then Natsu started to lean in towards Lucy and she thought he is going to kiss her until his question totally made her think she indeed was imagining the last few minutes. _ Ehhh…?!_

"Are you feeling ok? Your face looks red. Should we bring you to the nurse's office? Hey Gray I think you gave her a cold with that ice road of yours."

He said to the dark haired boy who was completely surrounded by the wobbly bluenette. And by surrounded I mean she was allll over him. Lucy could swear that her eyes were in the shape of freaking dancing hearts. But then again, she was almost burned by flying fireball and then she was kissing that Natsu guy, the same that possible threw that fireball. _ I think this is getting a bit complicated… _ She let out a sigh. Maybe she was just dreaming, still asleep in her warm bed. Or not.

_ I think she might be scared. People usually don't like my powers._ Natsu thought to himself worryingly.

Natsu looked back to Lucy their noses almost touching, "Are you really ok?" he asked once more. Lucys brain shut down and the only thing she could blurt out was "Magic..." _nicely done Lucy…_

* * *

_**So again, I changed some bits. And will do the same with the 3rd part. And the 4th is ready, I just need to change the third part so everything makes sense in the end **  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Cotton candy

Rewind…

Lucy was just standing there, completely dumbstruck. 'Who are these people? And most important why are they using magic like it's... normal?!'

She was going over her day, no scrap that, the first few minutes of her day in this strange school. Strange people, wild things happening and the day had barely begun!

Her summary. Firstly, she had barely walked into the school when it was already looking like somewhere a pipe has gone wild. But no, it turns out it's just ice, melted magic ice. Imagine that?! Ice that was melted by freaking fire, a fire that came from this pink haired guy that was now standing in front of her.

Annnd what's more, she had kissed him, well, the guy not the ice. Not like a peck on lips, she had completely melted _Lucy stop making puns into your mind… _ into the kiss with him, their tongues even met. Well it did last for only couple seconds, but his taste was still present in her mouth. And the guy DID kiss her back, it was most definitely one sided.

Secondly, and she could not delete it from her mind, there was magic everywhere. She could it feel all around her, like small happy rays of light the invisible magic was dancing around her. It made her happy, it almost felt like freedom.

Now Lucy remembered that her butt hurt a bit from the fall on the ice. _I still can't believe that I slipped on magical ice!_ She felt excited.

Erza and Natsu were still somewhere in front of her, her voices somehow unheard by her as she still was thinking about the magic, and the kiss, and magic again… And kiss again. And now she was blushing because _oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god_ he was leaning closer to her.

Natsu spoke and she finally heard what he was saying.  
"Are you feeling ok? Your face looks red. Should we bring you to the nurse's office? Hey Gray I think you gave her a cold with that ice road of yours." Natsu said, he was starting to feel worried about her.

Natsu looked back to Lucy their noses almost touching, "Are you really ok?" he asked once more. Lucy's brain shut down and the only thing she could blurt out was "Magic..."

Because, well obviously, she first needed to understand why there is just sooo much magic around her. After that she can worry about the kiss. And then about the hurting butt. And then maybe about the weird looks the bluenette was giving her.

„Magic," she spoke again, „why are you using magic?" she finally managed to snap out of her thoughts.

„Because it's normal," Erza spoke, she was curious about the blondes question, „don't you use magic in your town?"

Lucy looked down and started to stare at her shoes. „I was the only one in my town that used magic...Me and my family..." she admitted quietly.

„Where are you from?" Erza asked.

„I rather not say, but we moved away from there for good..." Lucy said, her head still down.

„Well, you are now here and you can use magic as you want!" Natsu said and hugged her. Needless to say, Lucy was taken aback with his action and blushed even more. Guess why.  
„Hey flame boy, you better bring that girl to nurse's office, I think she's not feeling so well." Said the dark haired boy whom Natsu named Gray.

„Watch your mouth ice brain. And I will bring her to see the nurse, tell Master where we are when he finally decides that the class has already started." With that Natsu left the classroom carrying the shocked Lucy over his shoulder.

She didn't even had the chance to register the moment when he had leaned and picked her up, placing her over his _very muscular shoulders _ Lucy thought to herself. The were out of the classroom, going through a empty corridor. The girl wanted to protest but Natsu's next sentence somehow stopped her.

"I'm going to call you Candy, because, well, because you taste like candy, like something sweet. I like it." Natsu said to Lucy and she could swear he was grinning. _ Is he for real? Did I just kiss the schools playboy?_


	4. Chapter 4 Keys

_Wait a minute!_ Lucy couldn't believe, he was just carrying her away from the staring students and she felt somewhat embarrassed. Why, you might ask? Well, how would you feel if on the first day in a new place would witness a magic fight, kiss a total stranger who says you taste like candy AND carries you away like having some unsaid desires.

„I do NOT taste like candy!" she said flushed. „Put me down, I am not sick or anything!" she struggled in his grasp. Lucy felt Natsu's grip getting tighter and moving closer to her butt.

„Stop moving or I will drop you." He replied calmly.

„I won't stop! Pervert, let go of me! And you wouldn't dare to drop a girl?!" She almost screamed. Since there where only the two of them, they didn't bother lowering the voices when going through the empty school halls.

„Hey, I said don't move, I am not used to carrying girls… I really might drop you." Natsu said, his voice starting to sound a bit annoyed. _Okay, so maybe is not a playboy after all,_ thought the blonde.

„And I said LET go of me!" She did not like this at all, her hands were pressed against his back, trying to lift her up, and she could feel his well sculptured back muscles. _Damn is he so good built everywhere on his body?_ She tried to push her up again so she could get off of the boy.

The odd pair where nearing a staircase, since the room they were going to – or to be precise where Natsu was taking Lucy – was situated two floors lower than their classroom. If someone would see them at the moment they would be most probably left baffled, as they did indeed look a little too odd, despite the fact they were in a magical school.

„Hey Candy, I cannot carry you like this if you keep struggling, how many times to I have to tell you that!" He was slowly going down the stairs, thinking how he ended up carrying her like that in the first place. _This is getting a bit annoying…_ He thought, not realising it was on his own accord to take the girl. _Her legs are long and the shorts maybe too short…_

„How many time do I have to say to let go of me!? And my name is Lucy you jerk!" She felt him stop in the middle of stairs and tense up.

Lucy let out a sigh and thought that he will FINALLY let her go, but no. The next second she felt him spank her, not hard, but still so she could feel. „Aaahhh!" she exclaimed overly surprised and becoming angry. "What the hell! Don't go around spanking people!" she yelled.

"You are the only one I am spanking at the moment." Natsu growled back, "look I am brining you to the nurse's office, so stop moving."

"And you think it was a good idea to spank me WHILE taking to the nurse? So she could see all the damage you done at the same time?" Lucy talked back.

"So you do feel sick, Candy?" he said in a-ha! tone. _Oh my gooood! Is he mental or what?_ Lucy couldn't not believe he did not understand her sarcasm.

Lucy felt annoyed to say the least and started to struggle even more and she could feel him almost letting her go, but he made a step down the same moment Lucy accidentally kicked in his knee and they started falling forwards, before Natsu could do anything. The landing would be painful as they still had many steps to roll down before something would be stopping the fall.

Lucy panicked, she didn't want to get hurt and involuntary yelled „ARIES!". Seconds later when both Lucy and Natsu thought they should be hitting the floor hard, the pair found themselves in something soft and… pink?

Lucy was on her back and Natsu's hand was on her stomach, his face down into the fluffy pink mass, boys body flat on the pink mass. He raised his head in surprise and looked at a relieved Lucy.

„What did you do?" he asked sounding very curious.

„Lady Hearfilia are you alright?" they heard a trembling voice from behind. Natsu turned, his warm hand still on Lucy's belly, and saw a girl with small horns and a very veryyy short outfit that looked like the mass they were currently lying in. The creature had one her hand pressed against her lips and looked worried.

„Thank you Aries, you did great!" Lucy smiled at the girl who just nodded and disappeared in golden dust.

„Get up!" Lucy growled at Natsu and pushed his hand away, while the pink mass slowly disappeared.  
"What did you do?" The pink haired guy asked again, the same curiosity evident in his voice.  
"Magic, I did magic?" she asked in question slightly afraid he would mock her, despite the fact he was using magic himself.

"Awesome! What kind of magic is that?" He asked excited, moving closer to a surprised Lucy.

"Stellar magic, I'm a magic key user." She replied, still unsure how to act or to think, then she suddenly asked "isn't using magic considered bad?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow "No, magic is great, isn't it?" he asked in reply.

"Well, where I come from, people despise magic…" she said in a whisper and looked away.

"Then they were stupid." He stood up and helped Lucy up from the ground, "come on Candy, we still have to get you to nurse's office. But since you don't look so red anymore maybe we can go back. Master could probably be starting the class now." He turned and walked back to the direction they came from.

"My name is NOT Candy!" she said and tried to hit him but Natsu grabbed her by the wrist before she had the chance to react and pulled her closer to him, their chest colliding and faces almost touching.

Lucy realised he was a head taller than her and was leaning in. "You smell so nice," he said with an innocent expression that no one could even start to interpret as being full with sexual intent, "so nice that I wan't to almost eat you," he finished with a grin. Of course totally NOT understanding how his exclamation could have been understood by a teenage girl, who was the same age as him and hoping to find love, at least trying to find love.

"E-e—eat me…?!" Lucy blushed. _I don't wan't to be "eaten"'… not yet…!_

Natsu's mind in the meantime was busy imagining a three course meal he could have later on.


	5. Chapter 5 Back and forth

Lucy realised he was a head taller than her and was leaning in. "You smell so nice," he said with an innocent voice, "so nice that I want to almost eat you," he finished with a grin.

"E-e—eat me…?!" Lucy blushed. _I don't wan't to be "eaten"'… not yet…!_

Natsu's mind in the meantime was busy imagining a three course meal he could have later on. Very busy. His gaze wandered somewhere just above Lucy's head.

_Should I start with a soup, potatoes with salad? This is soooo tough and I'm getting even hungrier by the moment. And dessert! I should most definitely have dessert, like, a cake. A chocolate cake. I should ask Mira that they will have today for lunch, she usually knows. But cake would be great… and maybe .. _and Natsu's imagination was let loose, leaving him unaware that he was still holding Lucy. And still very close to her.

By the time he was thinking about the dessert again, Natsu was almost drooling. This was noticed by Lucy who actually started to think that the guy in front of her was imagining 'eating' her. Now imagine how this would scare any regular teenager, like for example Lucy.

If Natsu wouldn't be too busy thinking about his meal, he would notice that Lucy was turning pale and her expression was slowly turning to a one that a very terrified human being would have. Because the girl was afraid that this Natsu guy would not hesitate to 'take' her then and there. How's that for the first day in new semester and in new school?

When Lucy was almost to ready to scream Rape, Natsu realised he was still holding Lucy by one hand. He looked down on her and saw her pale face and frightened eyes that he said the first thing that was in his mind.

"Are you hungry?" he asked worriedly.

_Hungry?! Is he asking if I want to get laid?!_ Lucy was screaming in her mind.

"No, I'm not!" she replied rather loudly. Natsu just frowned.

"But you look hungry to me," he said calmly, "let's go and ask Mira what's for lunch, she usually knows. I wish I knew where she finds out the menu.." he walked past Lucy and started to drag her behind him, still holding her hand. Lucy was so dumbstruck she just numbly followed.

_Someone please help? What the hell is going on in this school!_ Lucy thought just as Natsu stopped abruptly causing Lucy to crush in his back.

"Shoot!" Natsu exclaimed, "she's still probably I class." He then turned around to face still the paled Lucy. "And you still look pale, maybe you are sick after all?" he asked her.

But Lucy couldn't handle this anymore, she yanked her hand from his grasp surprising him and started to yell at him, pointing fingers.

"How many time to I have to tell you, I am NOT sick! What is wrong with you people? Using magic in broad daylight, in public property, kissing me and then wanting to eat me? DO you even know what that means?! And stop dragging me around and what else not, this school sucks and you are an idiot. People are not allowed to use magic like that for every one to see, is just plain stupid!"

When the last sentence left her mouth she immediately regretted everything she said. Most of all that she actually sounded like the people that were bullying her back in her old school in a city far, far away. Lucy regretted everything so bad that she even started to cry. The girl slumped to the floor and didn't dare to look at Natsu, whose turn was now to be dumbstruck.

Now Natsu remembered that he overheard what Lucy was telling Erza, that she was from a place that disliked magic users. He started to say slowly, not feeling hurt by her words.

"You know, magic is not bad. We all love it here. And with us you can start to love it too, we can help, you know," Lucy glanced at him, Natsu was smiling. "and you kissed back, by the way." He finished. At this Lucy blushed.

"Sorry…" she mumbled through tears. Natsu leaned down to her and grinned, "No problem!" The he leaned even closer and whispered in her ear "and I know what else can be understood with 'eat you' but I was actually thinking about real food, Candy." With that he kissed her on the lips, surprising the crying girl.

_He IS definitely a playboy!_ Now she was angry again. Lucy pushed him away, stood up and walked in the direction she hoped was her classroom and hopefully her bag.

"Hey, wait up, Candy." Natsu shouted.

She stopped and turned to face him "May name is LUCY, and STOP kissing me."

He leaned he, hands in his pockets, "then stop kissing me back."

"You… you… you arghhh!" Lucy grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him fully on lips. "Now you stop kissing me back!" she shouted, turned and continued to walk away from him.


	6. Chapter 6 Fire!

Lucy was sitting in the classroom and fuming. One could almost see smoke coming from her.

After Lucy kissed Natsu and went to find the classroom, she was happy that she was going the right direction when in few moments she saw the needed room. Except for the fact that the class has already started and she and Natsu were the only ones absent. Until now that is.

She apologized the teacher, Natsu doing the same next to her. Then they were excused and Natsu sat down at the end of the room, and Lucy had to introduce herself. The teacher – or Master how everyone called him – was a short and old man that Lucy started to like from the very moment she entered the room. He was pleasant and smiled at her assuringly.

The blonde was almost calm, after all the surprises while looking for the nurse's office, sort of. But only until the moment the Master told her to sit next to Natsu, after she was done telling about herself. Lucy froze in front of her new classmates, her eyes big and hoping that she overheard the small man.

Nope. He repeated himself and she slowly started to move to the end of class, not wanting to sit next to the guy she knew nothing about, except that how he tasted like dark chocolate.

_This is just great! Do I really have to sit next to him?!_ Lucy sat down, not looking at the spiky haired boy. She heard some of the people in the class snicker. She remembered that almost everyone, if not all of them, actually saw their little kissing party earlier today.

"Hey, Candy!" Natsu beamed at her.

"Oh, shut up!" she hissed back at him, trying to sound as venomous as she could. That did not seem to leave an effect on him.

So now she was fuming. She was seated next to this guy, her bag had a tear in it, although she was happy she had found it. And it was only her first day here. What's more, ignoring the bothersome figure next to her was almost impossible, as they had to share textbooks. Since she had not received hers yet.

"Sooooo, do you want to do something after school with us?" Natsu whispered to her.  
"What?! Hell no!" She tried hard not to shout that one out. "Why would I would like to hang out with YOU?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because the girls would like to meet you." He replied without hesitation, "see, Levy is looking at you from time to time."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked, catching a girl with blue hair looking at her for a moment.  
"She told me that few minutes ago." Now Lucy stared at him. She was sitting here and not once heard someone speak to him.

"How?" she simply wanted to know.

"I'm a dragon!" he grinned at her again.

"What do you mean – you're a dragon. They are not real." she turned her attention back to the class.

"They are real! Look." Lucy turned to see flames near her face. That was the last thing she expected and shot up from her seat screaming FIRE at the top of her lungs. She had forgotten about the fight that was here earlier, where Lucy had already seen him wielding the hot element.

Seconds later she realised that just screamed in the middle of class, everyone was staring at her and she could not take it anymore. She run out if the class, not aware that someone was following her.

Lucy run, tears rolling down her cheeks, making her sight blurry that she almost missed the steps in front of her. The girl stumbled and felt a hand grabbing her arm. Next moment she was pressed against someone's chest and now she did not care anymore.

She looked up and saw Natsu's unreadable expression. She clang to his shirt and rested her forehead on his shirt, letting the frustrating, she was not aware building in her, free.

"I'm sorry…" she heard him say quietly, gently holding her with one hand, and stroking her hair with other. "I have never been around a person that is not used to magic. I am really sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

They stayed there for couple in minutes, till Lucy was calm again.

"How do you know that girls want to meet me?" she asked, looking into his dark eyes.

"I have a super hearing. Like I said, I'm a dragon. Friends call me Salamander." He replied proudly.

"Can.. can you show me your magic again?" she asked shyly.

Nasu didn't think twice and made a small fire in in hand. He made it dance and saw Lucy slowly starting to smile.

"Maybe you are not so bad after all." Lucy laughed at Natsu, her thoughts of him slightly changing.

* * *

**I am very sorry for my slow updates :(**


	7. Chapter 7 Something's burning

When they later returned to the class, no one seemed to mind their absence. Few classes later, it was already lunchtime and before Lucy could even think, Natsu was dragging her along with him. She almost forgot to take her lunch box. Lucy was not sure where they were headed, but strangely enough, after Natsu showed her his magic in a more calmer way, she was rather less agitated near him. Well so it seemed, she still couldn't quite understand what to think of him. For now Lucy just waited.

Minutes later, they were on the school's rooftop, the view was amazing and for a moment Lucy thought she was not breathing, while in fact the girl was trying to catch her breath after Natsu's crazy run. Well, Lucy was running, Natsu was just walking faster than he usually does.  
"Wow…" Lucy finally let out.

"So I take it you like it?" he grinned next to her. Lucy just nodded and walked to the rooftop's edge to enjoy the scenery more. The girl could almost see the whole city below, right until the ship harbor and the bright blue see that was dancing in the sunlight.

"I didn't even know the school was so up hill." Lucy turned to Natsu, who had followed her. She could see he was taller than her, well build. _Okay, okay, maybe he is a bit cute…_  
Natsu stood looking at the smiling blonde, he had to look downwards because she seemed to be so small and delicate, being shorter than him. He looked at her eyes sparkling from glee.

"So you brought the girl?" they heard a voice behind them (and the moment was gone) and turned to find a tall and sinewy guy behind them. _That's a lot of piercings._ Lucy thought and said aloud "he actually dragged me here by force, I'm still catching my breath."

"Tsk… that's him for sure…" the dark haired mail replied, "I'm Gajeel." He simple nodded with his head and sat down, not really caring about anything.

"Gajeeeeel, don't be sooo…" Lucy turned to see a small bluenette pouting at the man. "Remember, we are learning how to be friendly now." She giggles, hiding her mouth with one of the palms and comes closer to Lucy. She stretches out her other hand. "Hi! I'm Levy! Let's be friends!" She smiles and Lucy can only nod. Usually people where avoiding her.

Warm feeling circles trough her heart, she never knew what friendship is and it seems that now she will finally find out.

Minutes later she had met all the Natsu's friends. The guy that was with ice fists Gray, another bluenette Juvia, who seemed to be obsessed with Gray and nobody seemed to take that into account. There was also the redhead, who was previously shaming Natsu and Gray, Erza. And it seems that she was together with this calm and tall boy with a strange tattoo Jellal.

From the conversations, Lucy understood that not all could make to lunch this time, so it seemed she would have to meet new people tomorrow. They all spent the launch break joking, having small fights and mean but friendly remarks between the people made Lucy feel a bit outsider, but she did enjoy it. And hoped that this would continue for the rest of the year.

After lunch break, they had few more classes and now were down to the last one. When Master entered the classroom, Lucy could swear she saw everyone tense up. Even the ever fooling around Natsu next to her was quiet and wearing a serious, determined expression.

"So my little fairies, it's time for this weeks Missions to be handled out. I hope you are well prepared and won't disappoint me."

"Missions?!" Lucy whispered to Natsu. But he just nodded his head to Master.

"Well, not all of you are acquainted with this tradition of ours, so let me explain this to you, my dear Lucy."

And Lucy sat there and listened very carefully to the Master, and when he was almost finished, she thought that this is a very bad dream, starting of with the fight and yelling, the kissing and now this. She had no idea what THIS was. Apparently, this is a magic school. Yes, you had your regular classes like in every other high school, but then there was also this. What was THIS or more importantly – these missions? Well, first of all, it was magic training. You had to practice your magic all the time you were in school, you can drop these missions when you leave school premises, but other than that – you have to stay true to your mission.

What shocked Lucy were the rules of theses missions:  
1. You have to pick your mission without cheating - this means you can't use magic to influence the outcome  
2. The missions are being displayed for whole school – everyone knows what you have to do  
3. The mission are being written by the students themselves, but they rotate using a special and very complicated Spell. Imagine a piece of paper like the ones in fortune cookies, you are using magically induced papers that are part of the Spell to write a mission.  
4. You cannot avoid taking a mission  
5. Several mission papers can be combined resulting a pair or group mission  
6. Mission is considered accomplished when the Paper it's written on turns into a jewel.  
7. You must obey the rules that are for writing the missions, and they are: you have to know at least one way how you can complete the mission using magic; the mission cannot be in any way malicious or ill intended; you must be able to complete the mission you write down, even though there is a zero possibility you will receive the task you have written as a mission; the mission should take no longer than a week to complete; you can write one mission meant for two or more people

Yes, the rules were quite simple and easy to understand. But every single one of them meant that Lucy will have to use magic. She was afraid that she will never complete one of them, she was fairly new to be surrounded by people using magic on daily basis. Even though she did sometimes use her keys, she never really knew what her spirits can do, not fully. Well except for Virgo and maybe Aries. Lucy was scared. And didn't even notice that they have started to choose mission.  
Well choosing was not the right word, more like sticking your hand in a magical whirlpool and then pulling out finding a piece of paper in your hand. Lucy just sat there and looked at the people when she heard her name being called. _Hehh?!_

"Lucy, let's have a mission together," Levy was cheerfully standing in the front of the class and waving her. "This missions states there should be two people involved." _Wait, what?!_

"…and the mission is?" the blonde asked quietly, sitting in her seat completely blanched.

"Write a book!" Levy grinned and walked towards her, after receiving a nod from the Master, who willed the chalk to write the two girl names on the blackboard stating the mission.

"This sound easy enough for your first mission," she heard Natsu say next to hear. _Yes, it does_ she thought to herself.

"Let's go, that's it for today," Levy grabbed her bag and Lucy just followed her, still couldn't grasp how her day has turned out to be so far.

The girls left school and walked towards their home, Levy was talking about something but Lucy was still thinking about all this Mission stuff. She barely registered that Levy said goodbye to her on crossroads and turned to walk to her home, leaving Lucy alone. She looked around, saw that this is just the way home, and turned to her direction.

When she arrived at home, she had finally gotten over the shock and now was pretty excited about tomorrow and meeting up with Levy to think out a way how to get her first jewel. Levy would definitely help her.

She walked into her room, and it was on fire. She had left the blinds closed and it was even hard to breath in the room, that wasn't so small at all. So Lucy walked over to one of the windows, opened it and let the fresh air into the room. She looked at the pool and decided it would be nice to go for a swim.

Lucy turned away from the window and started to undress from her school uniform. Well, not all was a uniform. There were certain ground rules like colours and skirt length that have to be obeyed, but other than that Lucy really liked the some piece of clothing that were mandatory, for example the girls vests or boys blazers.

Lucy undressed and now was only clad in her creamy coloured underwear and black knee length socks. Then she went to the other window, opened both the blinds, Lucy saw that the neighbouring's house window was open as well. And she was right in the morning, she could actually see into the room. She saw a blazer that belonged to the school she was attending. _Oh, yes, I forgot, it's an academy, not a school…_

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her window to take a better look. That meant that she was leaning a bit outside and she was still wearing only socks and underwear. _Yeah, that's definitely the same blazer boys were wearing today. Wait… Boys?! _

And surprise, surprise suddenly a shirtless Natsu appears. All Lucy could do was to ogle the man before her, taken by surprise. He turned and they eyes met as her gaze went over his muscled chest, neck line and face. Lucy saw him blushing. That amused her. The fact they actually were neighbours eluded her mind. As well the fact that she was still in just her underwear. And socks.

"Funny, I never thought that would be the person to be shy about being seen half naked." Lucy giggled at him, referring to the blush. The distance between the houses was maybe a bit unusual but not uncommon, and they could speak with each other almost without raising their voices.

"Funny, I most definitely took you for a girl that would blush if seen half naked," Natsu leaned on the windowsill and smirked at her, faint blush still visible in his cheeks. "Not that I don't enjoy this view, I could most certainly get used to such a greeting everyday." He saw her face expression changed from smirk to confusion and finally to understanding that led to dear-god-open-the-ground-and-swallow-me embarrassment.

Lucy blushed scarlet, what unfortunately to her amused Natsu even more, gave out a yelp and quickly closed the window. Not that I helped since the blinds were still open. That let to another yelp, and the last thing Natsu saw, before Lucy finally managed to close the blinds, was her biting lip.

That was not the end. It took five seconds for Lucy to understand that he was most surely using this to ogle her body (not that she didn't to the same thing moments before) and didn't even try to not look at her, or more importantly tell her that she was indecently dressed. _If he uses this to taunt me?! It's over…. My happy go lucky high school life ended, not even starting. He will use this to make my life miserable! _

What equals and half naked girl, who had hours ago lip locked a total stranger in front of her new classmates, later on freaked out and also found out that she better starts to use more magic to pass the semester, the stranger turns out to be her (sexy, not that she would admit it now) neighbour who just saw her clad in barely nothing? Well, the correct answer would be a half naked angry teenage girl who is now in on war path (mostly in her imagination though) with the above mentioned stranger. I know, I know. Woman's mind tends to be very confusing. Which is exactly why Natsu did not understand a single thing that happened five seconds after Lucy closed her blinds.

The blonde yanked the window open and yelled "I hate you FIRE witch and I MOST hopefully wish to never ever speak with YOU again!"

The window was closed again aaaaand we're back to step one or as it can be seen in Lucy's mind He's just a regular playboy who understands nothing about girls and is a total ass… Grrr…./i

Lucy continued to badmouth or beloved fire mage who just stood in his room dumbfounded, again by the small blonde.

* * *

**Okay, as it turns out I am still alive and well... And having the biggest writers block I thought I would never have.**

**Therefore, please accept my apologies for this very late update (that you hopefully will like), and now imagine me doing a dogeza for you all. (off topic, I can't wait for the next chapter of Skip Beat! I mean - really? What will happen?!)**

**Now I have some ideas so I hope the next chappies will come out sooner...**

**Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you will like this story as much as you did Apartment :)**


End file.
